You Will Never Be Alone Because You Have Us:FMP180
by fmpwolf180
Summary: <html><head></head>Mainly Full Metal Panic characters. Only one character from Spice and Wolf. One character reference from Halo. Sousuke and Kaname love story; they learn about Sousuke's mother and father, his family he never knew, and the love they have grows.</html>


**Characters Involved:**

Full Metal Panic!: Sousuke Sagara, Kaname Chidori, Melissa Mao, Kurz Weber, Kyoko, Minsky, Shiori, Tetheletha Testarossa, Commander Mardukas, Commander Kalinin, Shenji

Spice and Wolf: Holo the Wise Wolf

Halo: Master Chief

My Own Made Up Characters: Stealth C. Sagara, Jaden Kyo Yuki Skylar, Reiji Night

My Friends' Made Up Characters: Lyra Zaros/Night, Sky E. Sagara/Leon

"So what are you going to do?"

**Full Metal Panic! 180**

Part 1

"I don't comprehend-"

"Sousuke! You asked me! What are you going to do about the other guys?"

"Oh. You mean that. Well, I haven't had enough time to fully think over the situation, but-"

"What?" Kaname pulled out the dreaded fan.

Sousuke sweated under the pressure, then answered, "Well, I was thinking I might…look for my mother."

"I said what before, but- WHAT? Your…mother? Sousuke…" Kaname reluctantly dropped the fan.

"I know its stupid, but maybe I have a sibling that would be willing to comply-"

"I don't understand you at all Sousuke." Kaname rubbed her forehead and sighed. "So how long do you think this will take?"

"Addition of the supplies I will need minus what I consume-maybe…a week at most."

"Oh Sousuke, you really think you can-ah whatever, I believe in you, you military maniac!" Kaname smiled at him.

"Thank you, Miss Kaname, for comprehending the situation."

"You can't call me Miss for long, Sousuke." Kaname smiled.

"Affirmitave." The sergeant saluted her, his face as red as a tomato. Kaname grabbed him and made him dance with her. She laid her head on his chest and playfully poked at his shirt.

"Be safe."

"I will."

"You promise?"

"Yes m'am."

"Cross your heart and hope to die?"

"Affirmative, except it would be extremely tragic if I were to die-"

"Just go with it, you weirdo!"

"Yes, of course…" He hung his head a little, trying to hide a frown.

"Hey! Cheer up! This is supposed to be the happiest time of our lives!"

"I'm very sorry."

Kaname clutched his shirt as they swayed back and forth. "Will you miss me?"

"…Yes…" he whispered.

Kaname smiled. "What was that? Say it again!" She laughed.

"You're making fun of me." He gravely stated.

Kaname frowned. "I'm sorry, Sousuke, I understand now." She pulled his arms around her, and pulled his head to lay on top of hers. "I will miss you, sergeant." Kaname squeezed him a bit, then loosened back up. "I'm glad. I'm glad I have you, Sousuke."

"I-I wish to return these feelings to you." Sousuke blushed.

"Aw, thank you Sousuke."

"You are very welcome."

"And that's what happened."

Kaname clutched her knees as she and the others chatted. Melissa, Kyoko, Minsky, Shiori, and Tessa, all over at her house, working on plans for them.

"So then what Kaname? What happened after that?" Kyoko shouted. All of the others intently looked to Kaname.

"Well, he…um…I-I don't know, he-" Kaname stuttered.

"Hmph." Tessa growled and folded her arms, her cheeks flustered.

"Oh come on Tessa! I know you're not still mad at Kaname! Or are you?" Minsky questioned. The attention of the group shifted to Tessa. Her ego suddenly shrunk.

"I just want her to finish her story so I can go, I don't know, throw up or something!" Tessa barked. Kaname held her knees tighter. It felt like Tessa was digging into her skin with a hot knife. Tessa noticed Kaname's pain, and suddenly felt no more anger. "I'm sorry Kaname. I didn't mean to-"

"Its okay Tessa." Kaname flashed a smile at Tessa, and squeezed her knees again.

Kyoko seemed angered by this. "So what else Kaname? You can't avoid it!"

"Okay, okay! I'll continue…"

"Kaname?"

"Yes Sousuke?"

"May I-May I kiss you?"

Everyone gasped. "HE said that? Oh my god! My little Sousuke's growing up!" Melissa yelled, fake- crying.

"Yeah, it was a big shock to me, too…" Kaname grinned and squeezed her legs.

"Well, don't stop! Keep going!" Kyoko screeched.

"But it's embarrassing!" Kaname hid her face from view.

"Come on, Kaname! I wanna know!" Kyoko shouted.

"Yeah, me too!" Tessa added. Kaname looked up at Tessa. "I wanna know too! So you better fess up!"

Kaname smiled again. "Okay."

"What? You what-" Kaname jumped back, surprised.

"I'm sorry, that must have been out of turn, I'm gravely sorry. Please forgive me." A fire flew across Sousuke's face. He touched Kaname's shoulder. "Please, Kaname, I'm begging you, I-I-" He grabbed both of her shoulders. "I'm so sorry, please don't be angry with me, I spoke out of turn, I-I-I shouldn't have said-"

Kaname pulled his collar and kissed the rambling sergeant. She pulled away slowly, and saw him still stuck in the kiss, eyes closed and lips slightly puckered. She tapped his shoulder. His eyes flashed open, and he pulled back up to his normal height, and rubbed his face to try to cover the redness.

"I was just so surprised. I'm sorry I worried you, sergeant." Kaname smiled up at him, and swiveled around to face the sky. "And I couldn't control myself…you just look so cute when you blush." She giggled at him as he tried even harder to erase the red. Kaname pulled his hands away from his face. "Oh, I see why you were blocking your face. Its all red, like some one took a marker and colored it." Kaname leaned in towards him. "I wonder if it was a scented marker." With her eyes half closed, she playfully bit his nose.

"I-Is it supposed to hurt?"

"No, silly. I'm playing with you."

"Playing…"

"Yes, playing."

"May I-"

"Play? Yes."

"Actually, I was going to ask-May I kiss you again?"

Kaname paused, caught completely off guard. "Oh, um, right-"

"If you do not want me to, I will not."

"No-No, go ahead, please-" Kaname's surprise was changing into something else. "Please, Sousuke, do it."

Lust? No way.

"Affirmative."

The awkward sergeant leaned in towards Kaname, took her face in both hands, and slowly placed his lips among hers. A tingling feeling shot all through her body, beginning in her face and shooting through her veins, coursing through every nerve, and stopped at her toes. His lips gently caressed hers, as a mother would hold her child. Her limbs went limp, as the sergeant slowly brought his arms down her arms, and then wrapped them in a tight embrace around her body. Then, he retreated hesitantly from her face, and just caught himself in the hug.

"Sousuke-"

Yep, I'm sure now that some of that love is lust as well.

"Yes?"

"That was-"

"Uncalled for, selfish, and rude, I'm sorry, hit me now." Sousuke braced for impact, but only felt the soft touch of her hand on his face.

"Yet again, no, that was wonderful. I-I have never felt anything like that-"

"So you're not angry with me?"

"No!" She started to smack his head, but landed in a soft pat. She laughed at him. "Bet you can't catch me!" Kaname jogged playfully away from the sergeant.

"Hey-I do not comprehend-"

"Just chase me!"

"Oh." The sergeant stood idle for a moment, then activated all boosters and shot off after Kaname, catching up to her within a few seconds.

Kaname looked behind her as the sergeant caught up. "Oh god, Sousuke, if you don't slow down-"

Sousuke pounced, his arms out wide, and caught her in his arms, dropping and rolling along the concrete sidewalk of the park. Kaname laughed uncontrollably as they rolled along, and finally came to a stop at the bottom of the grassy hill.

"You military maniac." Kaname laughed. She burst out laughing as he helped her sit up, and then he sat up himself. "It's so like you to do that, Sousuke!"

"Hm?" Sousuke inquired as he dusted himself off.

"You don't even have to guard me anymore, and you would do something like that!" Kaname continued to laugh.

"That is not true, Kaname." Sousuke's playful expression faded.(If he had one to start with)

She stopped laughing and looked seriously to the sergeant, "What are you talking about, Sousuke?"

Sousuke made firm eye contact with her, and coughed into his fist, "Now I must guard you twice as well as I have done before. It is now my permanent responsibility to make sure you are never harmed in any way. You are a very special person-" His voice turned to a whisper, "-to me." His military voice returned, "It is also my personal choice, so you can not stop me." The stubborn sergeant folded his arms and sat up triumphantly with his eyes closed.

Kaname gazed at him in awe. "I'm so happy-so happy that you still feel like I'm something special. I feel that way about you, too. Mister Sousuke Sagara."

"And then we went home. He packed, and kissed me good-bye the next morning. I was so out of it, I didn't realize what he did until he was out the door. And of course, I ran out after him." Kaname finished.

"Then what?" Kyoko shouted. "I never imagined Sousuke to do anything of the sort…"

"That's when-" Kaname continued.

Kaname ran out the door after Sousuke, scared that she wouldn't get to say good-bye. She ran as fast as she could, digging the heels of her slippers into the ground with each step. She finally started to see a figure walking in front of her. This gave her strength to push harder and run faster, until she was within 5 yards. He stepped onto the ECS helicopter step as Kaname was catching up. The helicopter started to fly away.

"SOUSUKE SAGARA!" Kaname screamed with every ounce of strength her body possessed. She saw Sousuke's head turn, his mouth move, and the helicopter was coming back down.

Kaname heard the pilot snap, "Sagara, you better haul ass back here within 5 minutes, you got that?"

"Affirmative." Replied the sergeant as he hopped off the hovering helicopter.

Tears came from the corner of Kaname's eyes. "You were gonna leave without even saying good-bye?"

"I am quite confused. I believe I said good-bye this morning, did I not?" Sousuke replied blankly, standing at attention with his hand, in a saluting position on his forehead.

"Yes, but-" Kaname grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to her as she looked at the ground. "-you…you know I'm out of it in the morning. You stole something from me, and I want it back."

Sousuke jumped. "I would never-"

"Oh yes you did! Think real hard! The two things you stole!" Kaname growled, her hands balanced delicately on her hips.

"So guys, can you guess what he stole? I was trying to be cute with him, but he's too dense to guess something so easy." Kaname playfully asked the others.

"Kaname! That's not fair!" Kyoko screeched.

"I won't continue unless you guess correctly."

The four girls immediately grouped up away from Kaname in a football huddle.  
>"Anybody got any ideas?" Minsky asked.<p>

Kaname waited a good 15 minutes before Kyoko confronted her. "We've got our answer!"

Kaname looked surprised "Wow, that was fast! What do you think?"

"He stole-"

"Answer me, Sousuke!" Kaname barked at him.

"Um…" He retraced all his steps in his mind, trying to think of anything he could have stolen. "I did use the bathroom this morning…"

"What?"

"I got it!" Sousuke seemed completely confident in himself at this moment. "Your toilet paper! That's right, is it not?"

Kaname received a completely cynical look on her face. "No stupid." Kaname grabbed Sousuke's left hand and put it on her mouth. She took his other hand and placed it on her heart. "There's your hint."

Sousuke looked completely surprised and dumbfounded at the same time. "Your heart…and your lips…? Your lips…this morning…" He paced around mumbling to himself a bit, then walked back over. "I think…I can comprehend…I stole your…kiss? And heart? Is that the answer?"

"Yep. You pretty much got it. And I want my kiss back!"

"Oh, um, sure, I mean, I did not mean to-okay, I will close my mouth."

Kaname leaned in and closed her eyes. "Now give me it back before you have to leave."

"O-Okay." Sousuke leaned in, his eyes squeezed shut, and planted a kiss firmly right-next to her lips. He silently cursed himself as Kaname snickered.

Kaname leaned back away from him, laughing, and pulled the hair up out of his face. "I love you, Sousuke Sagara."

The red marker was smeared across his face again as he struggled to answer back. Sweat rolled down the side of his face. He clenched his fists hard.

"Aren't you…going to say anything back?" Kaname questioned.

Sousuke gulped as he reached deep inside himself for the answer. He planted his feet firmly into the ground as he endlessly searched for this answer he so dearly desired.

"Sousuke?"

He swore one of the veins in his fist just popped he was squeezing so hard. Finally, he shouted, "KANAME!"

Sousuke reached his arms out and grabbed her. He held on as tightly as he could without squeezing her to death. His head was firmly planted to her shoulder as he shouted again, "I love you, Miss Kaname Chidori!" He whispered so quietly, she could barely hear what he said next, "And that will not ever change." Kaname heard it though.

"I didn't mean to make you so worried." Kaname stroked his hair several times before she heard the helicopter pilot.

"SOUSUKE! GET ON RIGHT NOW OR I'M LEAVING YOU!"

"Good-bye Kaname." Sousuke slowly pulled away from her and pecked her cheek before he turned and ran to the helicopter. Kaname reached up and held her cheek as she waved bye to him with her other hand. Sousuke waved back, and flashed a smile before the helicopter door closed, and it was using ECS again.

"So there." Kaname leaned back on the couch as the other girls pulled away.

"Wow Kaname, he really opened up to you." Melissa stated. She held her chin. "He never even showed much emotion around me and Kurz…you must have really inspired him to change."

"I'm glad." Tessa stated. Kaname looked her way. "Well, I'm glad that Sousuke's opened up a little to some one. I glad he's happy." Kaname smiled a bit. "And you Kaname. I'm glad you're happy too."

The two of them exchanged gazes, then hugged.

"It was a great explanation though. But I'm still not sure why you told it in 3rd person…" Kyoko grinned.

Part 2

"That took you forever! What was the deal, Sagara?"

Sousuke Sagara was intently studying his boots. (Or so it seemed)

"Did you hear me Sagara?" asked the impatient pilot.

"I'm very sorry, my mind was placed in another location." Sousuke answered.

"So who was that you had to get out for?"

"That was…my, um, how do I say…? My better half? Well not quite…"

"I didn't know you had it in ya! You're in love? Sagara, you dog! So what's her name?"

"…Kaname Chidori…"

"You don't mean-the blue-haired girl you just finished your mission with? God, the captain's gonna kill you. But, she is damn good looking."

"I know."

"You don't sound very excited, sergeant."

"I apologize. It is that…I do not quite comprehend my feelings-" the sergeant paused. "It's not a problem."

"Okay, whatever you say, Sagara. Hey, we're almost there, get ready for touch-down."

"Affirmative."

The sergeant pulled his belongings towards him, and hung on to them with one arm, while he used his other arm to grasp the pulley that was attached to his balloon parachute. He stepped close to the door.

"Ready, Sagara?"

"Ready."

The helicopter door squeaked open.

"GO!"

Sousuke leaped out of the helicopter, ready to pull the balloon, then hit the ground before he had a chance to do anything.

"I was not briefed on the landing…" Sousuke mumbled with his face buried in the snow. Hesitantly, he stood up, and quickly checked all his gear to make sure it was intact. He whipped out the map he prepared before the trip. Snow was falling on the map, and making it wet. Sousuke quickly hid it back under his chest plate. Sousuke growled under his breath. "I must find some kind of shelter…"

Sousuke trudged through the snow for about 2 hours before he came upon a tree with roots so big, they created a small cave. "That will have to do." Sousuke crawled underneath the roots, and found there to be space for him to make camp. It was quite damp, so he was unsure if he could make a decent fire.

The sergeant left the little encampment to go look for some kind of flammable substance. He wandered for several hours when he discovered a small tree that looked somewhat dry. He whipped out his knife and began to saw away at the tree. Then the sergeant's expertly trained ears picked up the faintest of-pawsteps?

A pack of over thirty wolves was upon him, and Sousuke only armed with that knife. They snarled and growled, obviously angry that he was in their territory. Sousuke readied himself for a fight.

There was a loud booming noise. The birds in the trees squawked and flew away. A giant wolf was making its way towards the others. They immediately quit growling. This giant wolf was over two stories tall, big enough to give an M9 trouble.

"What is your name?" The huge wolf growled.

Sousuke planted his feet into the snow, trying to reach the forest floor. Sousuke was trying to decide whether he would answer or not. "I am Sergeant Sousuke Sagara."

"By any chance, do you have a second name, boy?"

"Not that I can-" Sousuke's eyes flew open. "Yes. Kashim."

"Kashim? NO WAY!" The huge wolf wagged its tail, throwing several of its comrades away. The other wolves growled disapprovingly. "Shut-up!" The gargantuan wolf growled back. The little wolves tucked their tails under and ran as quickly as their legs would carry them.

"Who the hell are you?" Sousuke growled.

"I'm your mother."

"What?"

"It's true. Watch."

The huge wolf creature transformed into a girl with ears and a tail. Her long red hair stood out in the snow. The naked girl ran towards Sousuke, and flung her arms out to him. She grabbed him before he had a chance to react.

"Did you think you got your reflexes from your father? Ha!"

"Y-you're too young to be a mother of any kind!" Sousuke pulled away from her grasp and held his knife towards her.

"And you're going to hold a knife to a defenseless, naked girl?"

Sousuke relaxed. "No. But I don't believe you."

"Oh really? Then how did I know your name?"

"It's just a coincidence."

"And that I sent away my subjects?"

"It's just a coincidence."

"And I transformed just to show you-"

"Also coincidence."

"Oh never mind. But now I can't change form unless I drink human blood-"

Sousuke swallowed hard.

"Or eat wheat. You're going to find me some wheat, or I will call your siblings and have them attack you for me."

"You mean the wolves?"

"No stupid, your brothers. Jaden, Reiji, and Stealth."

"I have-No! I don't believe you!"

"You want to take me back to civilization and have them take a blood test? I'll gladly do it if that's what it takes to get you to realize I'm your mother."

Sousuke held his forehead. He was contemplating the results of saying no to her and just proceeding in his search…but his lack of 3 men was really kicking in.

"Fine. I'll take you back with me and that is what we will do. And if this is true, you must introduce me to my siblings."

"Yay! Can I borrow clothes now?"

(completely disregarding that)"You must help me carry this wood back to my encampment."

"I have a name, you know."

Sousuke disregarded that comment as well.

"It's Holo. I am Holo the Wise Wolf."

The two of them carried plenty of the dry wood back to Sousuke's little cave. Immediately, Sousuke pulled out his liter and lit a fire in the wood. The fire prospered quite nicely. Sousuke dug in his bag a little more and pulled out a pair of boxers and a blue jacket. He reluctantly handed them to Holo. She put them on quickly, then pulled her tail around her, using it as a blanket. It ackwardly stuck out of one of the pant legs.

Sousuke turned back to his pack, and pulled out two strips of jerky, and handed one to Holo. She took it, and gobbled it up as if it was nothing. Her stomach growled, but she didn't dare to ask for more. Sousuke took a bite of the strip, carefully watching Holo's every move.

"Hey, Sousuke?" Holo inquired.

"Hm?" Sousuke mumbled from under the jerky.

"Why were you looking for me?"

"-o m-n m- mo-tr?" ("You mean my mother?")

"Yes, I mean your mother, which is me. Now why?"

Sousuke gulped down the jerky. "I-I can not share that information with you. I am sorry."

"Fine." Holo growled under her breath. "I'm sleeping now."

The wolf-girl curled up and went to sleep right there next to the fire. Sousuke watched intently, as her every move was made precisely and carefully.

"I already contacted my comrades. They were quite surprised, but they are dispatching a helicopter to pick us up. Thank you for your cooperation."

Holo yawned. "You're welcome, sergeant."

"Holo! Holo, please wake up! The helicopter has arrived!"

Holo awoke to the sergeant barking in her face. She batted him away and collected herself off the ground. She rejected his outstretched hand, and proceeded to the helicopter. Sousuke walked up after her as she reached up to the man standing in the helicopter. He pulled her up, as Sousuke came up and grabbed the handle on the side, and hoisted himself into the aircraft. Holo buckled herself in, followed by Sousuke.

"Hey Sagara, you sure this is your mom? She seems a little young, don't you think? And the ears and tail..." the pilot questioned.

"Affirmative." Sousuke answered plainly.

The pilot turned to Holo, "Oh-kay. So what's your name, little miss?"

"Holo." She politely responded.

"Pretty name. Well, we're off!"

With that, the pilot flew the helicopter away from the snowy mountains, and out over the sea. It seemed as if they had been travelling for hours when Sousuke finally spotted the city.

"Almost there. Got about 2 more hours travel time. How you do'in back there, Sagara?"

"Fine…you?"(For once, he asked about the pilot)

"Good, um thanks for askin'."(The bi-pilot secretly blushed, lol drama)

There was a loud explosion, then the helicopter began to shake and drop at a tremendous speed.

"Sir, damage report!" Sousuke shouted at the pilot.

"One of the turbines has been destroyed, and the helicopter is going in for a crash landing in that lake, sergeant! Prepare for impact!"

Sousuke grabbed the clutch holding him in the seat and ripped it away from himself, then jumped towards Holo, who was clicking her heels against the seat. Sousuke grabbed the straps and tore them away from her, freeing her of its clutches. He instantly grabbed the pack hooked to the wall behind him and unwrapped it. He expertly tied the package to his shoulders and grabbed Holo.

"Another missile inbound! Sergeant-"

The missile exploded in a fury of flames encasing the whole helicopter, and destroying the front half as Sousuke jumped from the leftovers. The flames had badly burned his body, and burned completely through the top of his uniform, leaving only his white undershirt. Fortunately, Holo wasn't singed and neither was Sousuke's hair. (Because it's fireproof. And if you don't believe me, every other explosion he has been in has not damaged his hair. :3)

Holo didn't say a word as they fell to the water, and Sousuke pulled the parachute. As the parachute erupted from his back, the cord sliced his arm, spilling blood down his arm. Sousuke grunted, but tore his pant leg as they drifted down, and wrapped his arm as well as possible.

"Holo, when we reach the water, take this and swim to the bank on the other side of the lake." Sousuke handed her the floatation device attached to the other side of the pack.

"What about you?" Holo whispered.

"Forget it. I will provide as your springboard so you can get a head-start swimming."

As Sousuke's toes hit the water and tried to push Holo away, she grabbed his arm and bit into it, swallowing some of the blood. In these seconds after, she stripped, and threw the clothes into the air. Sousuke gasped for his last breath as he fell into the water.

Holo transformed into her huge wolf form, and landed in the water, and Sousuke's clothes that she wore landed on her back. She grabbed Sousuke's pant leg and pulled him out of the water onto her back. She began to paddle with her huge legs to the side opposite of the one Sousuke had instructed. There was a lot of vegetation so she was hoping that it would hide her from view.

Sousuke sat in awe of her quick thinking as he coughed up water and blood.

"Tie up your arm before the blood gets on my beautiful coat, you idiot!" Holo growled.

Sousuke grabbed his dry jacket she had saved and tore the inside fabric out. He wrapped his arm in the new fabric, as the other one was useless all wet. He tossed the wet fabric into the sea and sat contemplating what to do about the blood he was coughing up.

"Thank you. I never thought this was how I would die…and without Kaname too…" Sousuke whispered as he fell out of his sitting on Holo's back.

"He passed out. Just wonderful."

"Sousuke? Hey, come on, get up." Holo tapped his shoulder.

Sousuke slowly lifted his body upwards. He looked to his left and right, but his vision was blurred. He saw something very bright to his left, and decided to turn his body that direction. The jacket covering him slipped off. Holo slid it over his body again, and helped him sit up, the jacket perched on his shoulders.

"Do you think you can walk? You've suffered a lot of damage. But if I have to, I'll carry you."

Sousuke moved his legs and rotated his neck, ignoring the blast of pain that flew through his body with every movement he made. He moved his arms and his torso, massaged a bit of his shoulder. This pain spread like there was fire inside of him, burning his organs. The pain ripped through all his nerves with so much vigor that any one else would have gone mad and started crying.

"I can. I have to." Sousuke proceeded to stand, but fell back down. Holo jumped his way but he held up a hand to stop her. He proceeded to stand again, and succeeded.

Holo looked after him as they walked. A wolf girl wearing his white undershirt and boxers, and a worn out sergeant wearing his uniform pants with one leg torn away, and this torn up jacket he had used. Limping, the sergeant trudged along, followed by the wolf girl.

They reached the bridge spanning across the lake. Sousuke took the handrail on the side of the bridge sidewalk and stopped to take a breath. Cold sweat dripped from his forehead, and blood from his arm. Holo took his arm, trying to convince him to go on. He silently nodded, and walked on with her along the bridge.

Sousuke's left arm was limp and his breathing was getting slow and heavy. Holo was worried for his well-being, and took his right arm over her shoulder. He nodded to her as she helped him along. She tugged at his shirt once, and asked a question. Sousuke couldn't hear her, as the world around him was flashing in and out. He saw a vision of Kaname, her smiling face begging him to go on.

Sousuke took in a huge breath, and lifted Holo into his arms. He took off, running as fast as his body would allow without complete collapse. Holo was protesting rather loud, but Sousuke's ears were filled with Kaname's words, and the promise he had made to be safe. His boots started to make splashing noises as rain began to fall. Holo yelled at him, something about the fact he was killing himself.

A car zoomed by, and splashed water all over Sousuke, and the next step he took sent him to the concrete, cutting his forehead, and throwing Holo down the sidewalk. Sousuke's breathing became quick and raspy. He heard Holo's footsteps in the rain, running towards him shouting his name. He thought of the time he was first guarding Kaname, and how he leaped out of the train. How she ran to him, and how she screamed his name, and he just got up and acted like it was nothing. That was his duty, as was it now.

Holo shook his shoulder as he tried to move. None of his muscles were working properly. He was physically unable to continue, and for the first time, he accepted it. Sousuke had no regrets. His eyes felt as heavy as lead, and his eye-lids dropped, hiding those eyes that matched the rain.

Sousuke reached out to feel a sheet, and a metal tray that was freezing to the touch. His fingers ran down this thing he was laying on, taking account of every little fold or fracture of it. Some cloth, the fabric was well woven-

Sousuke leaped out of the bed holding him, and nearly collapsed. He accidently tore out the IV in his arm, spraying blood across the room. A nurse walking by ran inside the room, and insisted he lie back down before he hurt himself anymore. Sousuke struggled against her, and tried to leave the room, but felt a rather unpleasant sting in his arm, then felt himself numbly hit the floor.

Awaking again, Sousuke found himself strapped to the contraption that seemed like a bed, but could have just as easily been an examining table in a terrorist organization's headquarters. Whatever it was, he had to get the hell out before Kaname started to worry.

"Okay, now that you are awake, let me inform you that you are on none other than the Tuathe de Danaan herself. So please calm down before you hurt your fellow comrades. I know you have a special case and need to leave as quickly as possible, but I would not advise you move at this stage in your healing. You have lost a lot of blood, and need to rest for a while to get the blood we gave you to circulate properly. You're lucky your earlier outburst didn't damage anything critical to your healing. And one more thing-that wolf girl that was with you-Holo correct?-Well, she insisted something about a blood test, and when we received the results, I was a little shocked…Is she your mother? The blood test proves it…"

"She's…so its true…can-may I speak with her? And I'm sorry I was so much trouble, I did not even stop to think where I was…" Sousuke looked to the banner behind the doctor that stated "Tuathe de Danaan" on it.

A familiar white haired girl rushed into the room and flung her arms out at the sergeant. Sousuke braced for impact, as the girl was caught in mid-air by another female, with short black hair.

"Okay Tessa, every time he is injured, you don't have to freak out! You could have furthered his injuries by jumping on him; did you ever think of that?" The taller, dark haired woman stated, holding Tetheletha Testarossa under her arm.

Sousuke made an attempt to stand up at attention, but failed courtesy of the straps holding him. He saluted at Tessa. "Good day, Madam Captain!" Sousuke coughed from having to raise his voice. "And thank you, Sergeant Major Melissa Mao."

Melissa released the struggling teenager and she toppled to the floor. Tessa grunted and crawled up to his bedside and held his hand. "I'm so very sorry, I should have been aware of your situation and immediately sent reinforcements to assist you!"

"It's quite alright m'am. I'm sorry I made you fret over my safety." Sousuke calmly stated. "Excuse me, doctor, when will I be allowed to leave?"

"A few hours at most. Why are you so set on leaving, Mr. Sagara?" the doctor placed her hands on her hips and sighed.

"I-I have a prior engagement."

"Meaning…?"

"Just what I said. My…um…how would I put this…?"

Tessa interjected angrily, "He's engaged and worried because she's by herself."

"Oh, my, Mister Sagara, I didn't think you would ever tell her how you felt!" The doctor was shocked, but laughed it off.

"I do not comprehend-" Sousuke stuttered, trying to hide himself blushing.

All the people in the room laughed, except Tessa, who grunted and turned away from him.

"Capta-Tessa? Did I do something wrong?" Sousuke innocently stated.

"How do you expect me to stay mad at you when you talk like that?" Tessa shouted, then ran out of the room.

Sousuke jumped up, shaking the bed, and breaking a strap. "I am gravely sorry for that, please excuse my acting on impulse…" The confused sergeant relaxed.

"Just rest Sousuke, she'll get over it." Melissa groaned.

"I am completely-"

"I know Sousuke." Melissa proceeded to leave the room. "Will you be alright?"

"It's not a problem."

Part 3

Sousuke slipped slowly off the ECS helicopter, his boots clicking on the ground. Holo carefully stepped down behind him, making no sound. Sousuke almost fell, but Holo steadied him as they walked to Kaname's apartment complex.

The battered sergeant was a poor sight; a crutch under one arm, his left arm sleeve rolled up, and the arm densely wrapped in bandages. His forehead was wrapped around with gauze and longs strips of white bandages. Underneath his uniform, it was even worse. His whole torso was wrapped, from cuts and a couple gaping holes from piercings of shrapnel from the helicopter.

"Do you think she'll believe you?" Holo whimpered. Her tailed wagged back and forth in curiousity.

Sousuke silently waved the results of the blood test in his left hand in front of her face. Holo growled to herself, and they continued to walk(/ hobble) to Kaname's apartment.

Kaname was making stew for herself when she heard a suspicious knock on the door. She trudged over to the door, guessing it was some stupid kid trying to sell something like earlier. She didn't even bother to look through the eye-hole.

Kaname slung the door open, and shout as loud as she could, "I don't want any of your shit cookies, okay? The fat goes straight to my thighs, and I-" Kaname stopped as she saw the dumbfounded sergeant staring at her. There was a strange girl behind him that Kaname purposely ignored. "Sousuke…?"

After being screamed at, Sousuke felt right at home saying, "Good afternoon, I am sorry this intrusion is so sudden-"

Kaname slapped him on the head with her paper fan that appeared from no-where. "You live here, stupid!"

"Ow…Um…I mean, right…" A little stream of blood trickled down from Sousuke's forehead.

"Oh god, Sousuke, I didn't even stop to look…come in, please, I was just making dinner." Kaname hurriedly tried to apologize for her mistake when she saw all his previously recieved wounds. She whipped out the handkerchief in her apron and wiped over his forehead and down his face. She took his arm and helped him inside to the couch. She gently settled him down there, and proceeded to question about the girl who was standing at the door still. "Now Sousuke, who is this?"

Sousuke, still shocked at her sudden kindness, was at a loss for words, but found them when his mother glared at him. "Miss Chi- Excuse me, I mean, Kaname, this is…my mother. Holo."

At first Kaname just laughed her guts out, then noticed his still serious expression. "Okay, you're right, when have you ever not been serious, I know. But…is that really true?"

Holo stepped inside and politely bowed to Kaname. "Yes. I am Holo the Wise Wolf."

"Oh-kay."

Sousuke interjected a thought, "I have some good news, though."

"Hm?" Kaname turned to Sousuke.

"I have three brothers."

"Oh, Sousuke, that's great!" Kaname leaped towards him, but carefully slipped her arms around his neck. She slightly squeezed him.

A little flustered, Sousuke tried to maintain his good posture as he attempted to return the hug.

Kaname smiled mischievously. She rolled her finger around in his shirt, "You might just get lucky."

Holo looked severely pissed. "Get away from my son, you whore!" Holo howled at her, then jumped to push her away.

"What did you just say?" Kaname's temper immediately flared up.

The two women tussled a moment, then the two of them felt themselves strongly repelled from each other by two quick gestures, and those gestures still held them back.

"Holo, you may be my mother, but Kaname is the most important person in my life, and if you won't respect that, then you can go see your other sons." Sousuke took a moment to take a deep breath. He continued, "I love Kaname more than anything in this world, and the fact that you would say something so atrocious to her truly makes me feel more angry than I have ever known." Sousuke glared at Holo. Then he looked to Kaname. "I'm not really sure what 'getting lucky' means, but if Kaname wants to do this action of sorts, then so be it, I'll support her decision with my whole person. And I am well versed in all types of combat, so I am physically able to do anything she requests."

Kaname and Holo fell on their faces at the last comment. Holo spoke, "Is he always this dense?"

Kaname mumbled back, "Yup. But I love him anyway."

Holo stood, and collected herself. "Okay, I get it, but do you really not know what 'getting lucky' means?"

Sousuke sat on the couch and folded his arms, leaning his head down causing his hair to cover his eyes. "Affirmative." Sousuke plainly replied.

Holo leaned in and whispered something dirty in his ear. Sousuke's eyes bulged, and his nose bled furiously as he fell to the ground.

"He's out cold." Holo woofed.

"Sousuke, it's fine, you can stay in here with me."

Sousuke's head flew every direction as he inspected the room for hidden cameras or anything of the sort. He started to open a drawer, and saw only a piece of paper with some writing in calligraphy on it.

Mrs. Kaname Sagara?

The paper was dated from last year-Kaname snatched the paper out of the drawer and held it close to her person.

"What did you see?" Kaname screeched.

"Nothing, why?" Sousuke replied, too good at this kind of thing. He decided to end his search, and sat down Indian style on the floor. After a moment of processing his thoughts, he looked to Kaname, and she was holding the paper away from her and smiling and blushing at it. She saw him looking, and quickly folded the paper up and set it on her desk. "Kaname, are you absolutely sure Holo will be fine on the couch?"

"She said so herself, remember?" Kaname snapped.

Sousuke looked back to his feet, a little drop of sweat rolling down his cheek. "Affirmative."

Kaname proceeded to her clothing drawer, and snatched up some pajamas before slamming it shut, her face still red. She walked towards the shower, and Sousuke looked after her, absent-mindedly. She shut the door, and Sousuke looked back at the floor when he heard the shower running. He was at quite a loss of what to do. "She seems angry with me…was I not supposed to see that paper?" Sousuke whispered to himself. He thought about the words again.

'_Mrs. Kaname Sagara'… _

After contemplating for a moment and coming up with nothing, he decided he would think about it later. He had bigger problems at the moment...

The door to the bathroom slipped open, and Kaname stood there in her pajamas, that were purple with little yellow ducks on them, long pants and sleeveless top. Sousuke's heart skipped a beat as she turned her head, and her eyes sparkled as her hair whipped around behind her and-

"Are you going to sleep right there?" Kaname held her hips.

Sousuke was dragged back to reality. "Affirmative."

"At least take off some of your clothes or something-" Kaname paused, realizing her mistake in her choice of words, "Well, what I mean is, um, just sit still!" Kaname sat down next to Sousuke and pulled down the zipper on the top of his uniform. She carefully pulled his arms out of the sleeves. The fact that he was wearing his dull green military gear was making her feel uncomfortable.

"K-Kaname, I-I can not comply-" Sousuke stuttered, holding his uniform tucked in, so Kaname couldn't pull it off. "It is highly against military protocol to remove proper garments during a mission. The vest fully protects me from at least an Arabian Bull Knife of the highest caliber-"

"You're not even on a mission! And even if you were, you're afraid of the only girl who loves you to pull a knife on you?" Kaname pulled out the saddest face she could muster, and threw it at him full force, "Of course not, you're a sergeant on a mission, you would never disarm, even if it was someone you loved…oh woe is me…" Kaname dramatically leaned backwards, making a beautiful pose.(and completely faking it too)

"You're wrong." Sousuke muttered. He stood up, and expertly took off every weapon on his person, making a neat pile about two feet long and two feet high. Kaname gasped at the weapons, and at his next act. Sousuke un-tucked his uniform, and dropped it to the ground. He expertly unbuttoned his white shirt underneath, leaving a sleeveless black one. He reached down and untied his boots, taking off them and his socks. Then, he tore his belt out of the loops and dropped the bottom half of his uniform, leaving his knee-high dark blue plaid boxers. He sat down and folded his arms across his chest, avoiding Kaname's shocked gaze. "There." Sousuke mumbled, his voice faltering under her gaze and his own blush.

Kaname stared at him, admiring his physique. Her face was turning more red after each passing second. He continued to look at the ground, his face red as well. "Sousuke-"

Sousuke reached for his pants, "I-I acted on impulse, please excuse me, I don't know how you will forgive me-" Kaname slapped his hand away and drew up close to him. "K-Kaname-"

"Don't say anything stupid." Kaname whispered as she touched her cheek to his. She brought her hands up to trace the outlines of his face. Sousuke sat back on his hands for balance, and the somewhat scared look on his face didn't change. "Don't ruin it. Please."

Sousuke slowly closed his eyes and took a deep breath to hopefully cure-

Was it lust?

Embarrassment?

Or both?

Kaname leaned away from him. "I don't want to hurt you more than you already are. Come up here." Kaname went and sat on the bed, and held her hand out.

Yup, it was both.

Sousuke took it reluctantly, and Kaname helped him lay down on the bed, as much as he didn't want to. She pulled up the sheet to his waist, and crawled under it. Sousuke scooted over as far as he could until he hit the wall. When Kaname heard him hit the wall, she scooted over, and laid down with her shoulder touching his.

The sergeant's face erupted in flames, and he felt quite uncomfortable. "Kaname, I insist you let me sleep on the floor-" Sousuke rose up, and reached out, but Kaname used one arm and forcefully pulled him back down.

"I don't wanna be alone."

That little comment hit his heart. "You will never be alone. I promise."

"Good." Kaname latched onto his right arm, and snuggled up next to him. Sousuke held himself back, staying as rigid as possible, and making it hard for Kaname to get comfortable. "Will you relax?" she groaned from his chest. Immediately, his position relaxed, and made it possible for her to settle. Kaname reached up and kissed his chin.

Reluctantly, Sousuke leaned towards her head, and kissed it. Kaname smiled from this gesture, and entwined her fingers with his fingers.

Sousuke let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, and a tension in his chest he hadn't noticed before just floated away. He leaned his head to touch hers, taking deep breaths to calm his blushing. He reached up his left arm, in excruciating pain, and petted her hair, not caring how much it hurt.

"Sousuke, don't hurt yourself." Kaname pulled at his shirt, and Sousuke placed his arm back to his side.

It was immensely difficult for Sousuke to sleep that night, but when he did, he thought he had never slept so soundly in all his life. He was warm for once, cozy, and he even felt…safe.

"Sousuke? Hey, are you going to sleep all day?"

Sousuke's eyes peeled open to reveal a quite impatient Holo. Her tail wagged when she had seen that he was awake.

"Holo! I told you not to wake him up!" Kaname burst into the room, carrying a frying pan. She still wore her pajamas, but with her apron and bandana tied across her forehead.

"Well, it's already eleven o'clock!" Holo barked back, turning towards Kaname.

"No, don't say the time, he'll-" Kaname made a futile attempt to stop Holo.

Sousuke bounced up out of the bed. "It's eleven? Shit!" Sousuke ran out of the room, only to collapse on the floor. He crawled back to his feet. "I am quite sorry, Mi-Kaname, I will see you in approximately four hours!" He bounded towards the door, pulling on his uniform and snatching his pile of weapons.

"You idiot, come back!" Kaname charged after him. Her athletics skills hadn't completely petered out yet.

"I do not have the time!" Sousuke sprinted down the hall, loading the last of his weapons and stashing it somewhere under his uniform.

"Sousuke!" Kaname leaped across the hall, dragging the dashing sergeant to the ground by his legs. She shouted a rehtorical question. "Damn, how do you get dressed so fast?"

"Miss Ch-Kaname, will you please remove yourself from my lower quarters? I am already several hours late-" Sousuke gently tried to slip out of her grasp.

Kaname tightened her grip. "Will you just listen to me for a second?"

"I do not have a-"

"You're on sick leave, you dumbass!"

Sousuke quit struggling and laid still, pondering his situation. "I think I am bleeding, Miss-I mean, Kaname."

"You are really having trouble calling me by my first name aren't you? Anyway, well no duh you're bleeding, stupid! You just jumped like a cat in front of a moving vehicle, and forced your adrenaline to work so you would have the strength to run!" Kaname playfully tapped on his back with her fist. "Smart, but no. You could have injured yourself much further than this, Sousuke, how do you expect me not to worry?"

"It's not a pro-"

Kaname whacked him over the head. "And it is a problem! Now sit up!"

Sousuke did as instructed, ashamed of his actions. Kaname unzipped the top of the uniform, and rolled it down to where she could remove his shirt. Her fingers lifted the loose fabric up his sides, sending a shiver through Sousuke-

"Hey, are you too going to do it right there? Don't you have any morals?" Holo's voice travelled down the hallway, startling the sergeant onto his back.

Kaname helped Sousuke off the floor and dragged him inside her apartment into her bedroom, and shut the door in Holo's face.

"Well then." Holo barked. She stood next to the couch, and decided it was a decent place to sit. She noticed a hairbrush on the table and began to brush her tail with it.

Kaname pointed at Sousuke, and then to the floor. Sousuke understood the simple gesture, and sat abruptly Indian style. Kaname sat on her legs and went to work again on his shirt. Doing so was a little easier because of his missing white button shirt. Her fingers slipped around his waist at the shirt line, and took hold. She began to bring the slick fabric up his torso, and paused a moment because of the blood on his torso.

"Am I-?" Sousuke could not see Kaname or his chest over his shirt.

"Yeah, hold on." Kaname pulled the shirt up, and instinctively, Sousuke lifted his arms. She slid it over his head and tossed it aside. Sousuke's arms dropped, and he winced at the quick motion. Kaname had turned around, and immediately turned back to him as she heard the short grunt of pain. "Are you okay?"

"It's not a problem, Kaname."

"Hey, you didn't stutter that time." Kaname giggled at him as he hid his face from view. "Don't hide your face, you're too handsome for that." Kaname went back to digging through her medical kit.

Sousuke's eyes whipped open. She had never complimented his physique before. Did he do something wrong?

"What's with that look? You look like a deer caught in headlights."

"You just…you have never complimented my physical appearance before, it just caught me as a shock that you would even suggest that I look better than average. It appalls me."

"Oh, well ah-" Kaname's hands found the gauze and antibiotic cream. Relieved that she could talk about something else, she brought them up in front of Sousuke. "Sit still." She began to unwrap the dirty bandages from the sergeant's torso. Kaname eyed the cuts, and his body. _He's_ "…hot."

"What?"

"Oh nothing." Kaname held her mouth. _That was too close. What would he think of me if I said something like that…?_

"Kaname?"

She replied as she applied the cream. "Yes Sousuke?"

"May I say something rude?"

"If it's you, then it won't be rude, but go."

"Um, well, Kaname-"

"Yep?"

"I think-"

"Yes?" She was growing impatient.

"I think that you are-"

"What?"

"I think you are…" Sousuke mumbled.

"I didn't catch the last part."

"Oh, I said-" Sousuke gulped. "I think you are beautiful. And not just now, I mean all the time, I think you are beautiful all the time."

"Is tha-" Kaname stopped midsentence and looked over the sergeant. His face was completely stern. 'Not a slight doubt in the world' was what his expression read. "You're…serious?"

"Of course." His voice suddenly sounded manly. It sent a tingle up Kaname's spine. "Are you angry with me?" Sousuke's face changed to a look of innocence.

Kaname was finished applying the gauze pads to the wounds. She began to wrap them in new bandages. "No, silly." Her face blazed a crimson red as her hands passed over his six pack. She looked up into his steel eyes. She whispered, "I think you are amazingly handsome."

Sousuke's emotions were taking his body, little by little. He tried to fight them but it didn't quite work. As soon as Kaname was done bandaging him, he leaned in to her. He laid his hands out on either side of her, and slowly pushed her down onto the floor. She was too surprised to move as the sergeant leaned in, and his cold even breaths hit her lips. Her eyes focused on his, the silver pools of grey spiraling into a never ending infinity. Her arms slowly came around his neck, and being careful of his wounded back, she rubbed it slowly, feeling the locked muscles ripple and relax under her touch. He leaned a little more, and turned his head slightly as his eyes closed and their lips met in a warm embrace.

At that moment, Kaname forgot all her troubles as his perfect kiss took over her body, leaving a line of heat across her. The blazing sensation travelled through him as well, setting fire to his heart. She tangled her fingers into his hair, pulling slowly at knots she found, then petting where she had touched. When Sousuke leaned away from her, she moved towards him, trying to keep the kiss. When he was fully on his haunches, she finally let go.

"Why'd you stop?" Kaname looked at him with innocence and dissatisfaction.

"I-I am in pain…I am sorry, Kaname, I could not hold myself up, and I did not wish to fall onto you. Please forgive me." Sousuke looked away, all his courage swept away.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sousuke, I was being selfish and forgot-"

"No, I am sorry."

"You can't win this fight."

Kaname stood up and held a hand out to him. He gladly accepted it and she pulled him up and helped him onto the bed. She covered him up and kissed his forehead. She turned to walk out of the room.

Sousuke grabbed the back of her apron with an outstretched arm. Kaname stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Yes?"

"I-I do not think I will be able to sleep…"

"What do you mean?"

"I-I-I…I need you." His longs bangs hid his eyes from view.

"Um, okay." Kaname sat down quietly, but inside, she was jumping with joy, bouncing around in her brain like a ping pong ball. Kaname lifted his head slowly onto her lap, and his arm came up to land his hand on her leg, in a state of peace. Sousuke closed his eyes and smiled.

"Sousuke, we're going to meet your brothers today." Kaname nudged the sergeant's shoulder. She was standing next to the bed staring down at Sousuke, who was sleeping in a strict military pose.

"Yes m'am…" Sousuke, still half asleep, wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his head into her.

"Um, Sousuke?"

"Murf…"

"SERGEANT SOUSUKE SAGARA!" Kaname pretended to be a drill sergeant.

The startled Sousuke jumped out of bed, planting his feet firmly on the floor and saluting, a blanket still hanging off of his left shoulder. "SIR, YES, SIR!" Sousuke barked with confidence as if he hadn't been asleep.

"Well that got you up, didn't it?" Kaname poked at his shirt teasingly.

Sousuke relaxed a little. "Of course. But I'm glad I woke up to you instead of Commander Mardukas…" Sousuke shivered at the mention of that name.

"Come on, we're meeting your brothers."

"My brothers…? Of course, I will get dressed immediately, m'am." Sousuke scanned the room, and the rest of his uniform was no where to be found. "Kaname…?"

"Oh, I picked out something for you to wear." Kaname handed him a pile of neatly folded clothing.

"But my uniform is a basic supplement-"

"Basic supplement, my ass! Now change!"

"Yes m'am!" He saluted and made his way to the bathroom with his little pile.

"Jaden, Reiji, Stealth, meet Sousuke Sagara." Holo pointed at Sousuke, and three pairs of eyes swiveled towards him.

Sousuke saluted silently.


End file.
